Books
"Ninjas of Love" redirects here, for the ''RWBY Chibi short of the same name, see Ruby Makes Cookies.'' Numerous books are mentioned in the RWBY universe. Both Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna are known to be keen readers of books. Ruby also states that Yang Xiao Long used to read her stories every night before bed, which is what inspired her to become a Huntress. Books Specific appearances and mentions of books on the show include: *In "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2", Blake is shown reading a book. When asked by Ruby, she states that the book is "about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." On close inspection, the book is revealed to be The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. **In "The Vacuum", the 6th episode of the non-canon RWBY Chibi, Blake has two books, The Man With Two Souls and its sequel, The Man With Two Souls II: The Man With Four Souls, both written by Ursula Berpdioloo. The first part was seen again in "Geist Buster". *''Ninjas of Love'' - In "The Badge and The Burden", as Blake goes through her belongings, she happens across a book named Ninjas of Love. She quickly becomes embarrassed and looks around nervously, giving a clue as to its contents. Monty Oum has said that it is a reference to a similar joke used in Naruto ''(likely referring to the Icha Icha novels). **The same book also appears near the end of a "Camp Camp" episode, which is also a Rooster Teeth series. **In ''RWBY Chibi, Ruby comes across Blake's copy of Ninjas of Love, written by Patty Berdioler. She opens up a centerfold and comments "Now that's a katana." She later admonishes Blake for possessing such filth, but refuses to return it and keeps it for herself. Earlier in the same scene, Blake is shown to be positively mortified at the thought that someone might have seen she owns a copy of the novel. The book is seen multiple times throughout RWBY Chibi. The front of the book has the tagline, "No shadows can conceal the lust of one enigma for long..." and the blurb on the back of the book reads: ::When a young woman abandons the comforts ... where she was bound to have an easy life but ... and self absorbed to see past her petty ... realize how lucky she was, she runs away to ... where she becomes ninja. ::Little does she know that over the years she has been watched from the shadows by a ninja master, a lone enigma that haunts the darkness of the night itself. What will happen when our young woman is consumed by the heat of this shadowy man...? *''The Thief and the Butcher, 'Violet's Garden' and 'The Third Crusade' - In "Best Day Ever", Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black enter Tukson's book store, whose catchphrase is "Home to every book under the sun." They ask him if he stocks several books, naming specifically ''The Thief and the Butcher and Violet's Garden, both of which he has. However, at the mention of a book called The Third Crusade, Tukson becomes extremely apprehensive and states that his store does not stock that particular book. *''History: Huntsmen and Huntresses'' - In "Ren Plays Tag", the 9th episode of RWBY Chibi, when Nora tags Ren, he is seen reading this book by B. Oobleck. *''Dealing with Hyperactive Children'' - In "Spin the Bottle" and "Pillow Fight", the 13th and 19th episodes of RWBY Chibi, Blake is seen holding this book by D.M.A.H.M.L. Prowler. *''Another Pun'' - Jaune is seen reading this book beside Blake in "Bike Race", the 16th episode of RWBY Chibi, which takes place after hearing Yang's puns in the previous skit. It was also seen in "Geist Buster", when placed on Ruby's stack of books. *''The Sais of Passion'' - Blake is seen reading this book beside Jaune in "Bike Race". Its title can be more clearly seen in "Geist Buster", the 2nd episode of RWBY Chibi season 2, when placed on Ruby's stack of books. *''Slave to the Sword'' - Blake is seen reading this book in "Geist Buster". *''How to Read and Write: Part 1'' - This book is seen on a stack of books that Yang is holding in "Geist Buster". *'Kink' in the Chamomille - This book is seen on a stack of books that Ruby is holding in "Geist Buster". The title misspells "Chamomile", a type of flowering plant used for tea. *''How to Arm Yourself'' - Yang throws this book at Jaune and Ren's book fort in "Geist Buster". *''Howling at the moon'' - Blake is seen reading this book in "Super Besties", the 30th episode of RWBY Chibi. Magazines *'Weapons Magazine' - Ruby is seen reading Issue 228 of a weapon about magazines at From Dust Till Dawn in "Ruby Rose". The back of the book is an advertisement for the Schnee Dust Company. The name of the magazine is probably a pun on "magazines", the ammunition storage device. The back cover of the magazine features an advertisement for the Schnee Dust Company with the slogan "The finest of them all". Comics *''X-Ray and Vav'' - After killing Tukson, Mercury takes a copy of the comic book X-Ray and Vav in "Best Day Ever". In "Welcome to Beacon", Jaune is seen reading the same comic book in the library, before having it stolen away by Pyrrha. The back of the comic book features the same advertisement for the SDC as the Weapons Magazine. X-Ray and Vav is a reference to the Rooster Teeth animated show of the same name. *''Camp Camp'' - In "The Vacuum", the 6th episode of RWBY Chibi, Ruby is seen reading a comic book entitled Camp Camp, a reference to the Rooster Teeth animated series of the same name. Authors Known authors of books include: *'Patty Berdioler' is the author of Ninjas of Love, as revealed in "Ruby Makes Cookies", the 1st episode of RWBY Chibi. Her name is visible on the cover of the book. Her name is a reference to Yssa Badiola, an animator at Rooster Teeth.RT Summer of Animation Live Stream As RWBY Chibi is non-canon, it is not known if the character actually exists. *'Ursula Berpdioloo' is the author of The Man With Two Souls and its sequel, The Man With Two Souls II: The Man With Four Souls (this is a reference to the book Blake was reading in "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2"). Her name appears on the side of her books in "The Vacuum", the 6th episode of RWBY Chibi. Like Patty Berdioler, her name is probably a reference to RWBY Chibi lead animator Yssa Badiola. As RWBY Chibi is non-canon, it is not known if she actually exists. *'D.M.A.H.M.L. Prowler' is the author of Dealing with Hyperactive Children, seen in "Spin the Bottle", the 13th episode of RWBY Chibi. Image Gallery ''RWBY 1102 The Shining Beacon 04633.png|Blake, reading a book 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07665.png|Blake peeks up from her book 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07715.png|The writing in Blake's book 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2763.png|Blake's guilty pleasure, ''Ninjas of Love V2 01 00010.png|Inside Tukson's book shop Merc.png|Mercury holding a book V2 02 00015.png| Jaune reading an X-Ray and Vav comic ''RWBY Chibi Chibi 01 Ninjas of Love.png|Ruby finds Blake's ''Ninjas of Love book Chibi 01 00015.png|Ruby reading Blake's book Chibi 01 00016.png|Ruby admiring a "katana" Chibi_06_00006.png|Ruby reading a "Camp Camp" comic book Chibi8_00014.png|Blake reading Ninjas of Love while being lifted by Yang Chibi 13 00025.png|Blake holding Dealing with Hyperactive Children Chibi_16_00021.png|Jaune reading Another Pun beside Blake Chibi 09 00018.png|Chibi Ren reading History of Huntsmen and Huntresses Chibi2 02 00001.png|Blake reading Slave to the Sword Chibi2 02 00004.png|''How to Read and Write: Part 1'', The Sais of Passion, and 'Kink' in the Chamomille Chibi2 02 00006.png|''How to Arm Yourself'' Chibi2 06 00018.png|Zwei is the author of Howling at the Moon See Also *Fairy Tales References Category:Items Category:Terminology